What x Did You x Learn
by heyhey62
Summary: Gon physically demonstrate on Killua what he learned on those dates he had on whale island.
1. Chapter 1

Gon was sitting crisscross on his bed thinking about what to write to Mito-san. Killua was lying down on the bed across from Gon, playing a game.

"Ne Gon?"

Gon turned around and looked at Killua, "yes."

Killua set up, "What's it like going on a date?"

Gon thought for a moment, "it's like hanging out with a friend but doing romantic things with them."

"Remember you told me that the women you went on dates with taught you things?"

"Yeah", Gon put up his pencil and paper and set on Killua's bed. Killua turned off his game and set it beside him, "umm...what did you learn from them?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but I can demonstrate it." Killua nodded his head, "okay sure."

Very quickly Gon tackled Killua. Gon pushed Killua down on the bed and kissed him. Killua's eyes widened in surprise as Gon kissed him. Gon pulled back and smiled down at Killua.

Killua blushed, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Gon made a confused face, "you said I could show what I learned."

"Wha...I...", Killua sighed, but before he could say anything else Gon had pulled up his shirt.

"GON wha..ahhh", Killua covered his mouth and blushed. Gon laughed to himself and continued to play with Killua's nipples. Coating them with his saliva, biting them lightly, and toying with them with his thumb and forefinger.

"Gon wait", Killua pushed Gon by his shoulders. Gon stayed hovering over Killua, "..what...?"

"This is embarrassing", Killua blushed. Gon just looked at him with a confused face.

Killua sighed, "Damn, you're too much." Gon smiled and kissed Killua, moaning softly when Killua kissed back.

"Want me to show you more", Gon asked breaking their sweet kiss. Killua blushed more, "Do what you want."

Gon happily took advantage of that and dipped his hand into Killua's shorts. Killua arched his back slightly, moaning softly. Gon sucked on Killua's nipples till they were hard.

"As if...you learned this...just from wo...men", Killua said in between pants.

Gon blushed and pulled off Killua's shorts and underwear, "Some of them were transgender", Gon mumbled quietly.

Despite Gon's effort to say the comment as quietly as possible, Killua still heard him. Gon slowed down his pace to a little to see if Killua was gonna say anything.

Killua looked at Gon, "Did you by chance...um...already lose your... virginity?"

Gon blushed and shook his head, stopping all his sexual actions. Killua felt relief, "how come they taught you these things?"

Gon thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders, "I forgot why. Sorry", he stuck his tongue out after saying sorry.

Killua blushed and Gon kissed him. Gon moved lower til his face was in between Killua's thighs. Gon licked and lightly bite the inside of Killua's thighs. Killua moaned softly, clenching the bedsheets. Gon looked up at Killua and had a mischievous smile planted on his face. Killua, with his beet red face, just looked back at Gon in hazy confusion. Gon slowly licked from the base of Killua's cock to the head.

Killua's eyes widen, "Gon..n-no..mhng", Killua closed his eyes and arched his back. Gon held up one of Killua's legs with one hand and used the other one to play with Killua's nipples. Killua placed one of his hands on

Gon's head, clutching his hair gently. Gon bobbed his head up and down, lightly letting his teeth graze Killua's dick when he came back up. Gon sucked on Killua's cock a few more time before Killua came. While Killua was catching his breath, Gon used Killua's sperm as lube. He looked at Killua as he used his finger to lightly circle around Killua's hole. Killua grabbed onto Gon shirt sleeve, as Gon slowly entered one finger. Tears started to form at the corner of Killua's eyes. Gon kissed the corners of Killua's eyes before passionately kissing him. Within that kiss Killua didn't realize that Gon started to move his finger in and out of him, but he did realize Gon adding another fingers, scissoring him.

Soon pain became pleasure for Killua. Gon used his fingers to thrust into Killua one last time before removing them. This earned him a soft whimper. Gon position himself at Killua's entrance. Gon kissed Killua, trying to distract him from on coming pain. Gon slowly thrust into Killua, stopping when he was all the way inside.

Tears slide down the side of Killua's face, earning a worried look from Gon. Gon tried staying still so Killua could adjust. After a few minutes Killua started to get impatient and volunteering moved his hips. Gon once again took advantage of this opportunity, quickly thrusting his hips into Killua. Killua moaned loudly, unconsciously covering his face half way with his arm.

Gon didn't like the fact that he couldn't really see Killua's face, so he grabbed both of Killua's wrist and used them as a way to thrust in and out of Killua, instead of holding on to Killua's hips. Killua's eyes were wide as he moaned and panted loudly. Killua threw his head back as Gon kept hitting his sweet spot. Gon face was a flushed mess, with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Killua...ha...Killu..a", Gon moaned Killua's name through small sweet soft moans.

"Gon...hng..mhnmm...haa...", through Killua's hazy mind he could only some up one thing to say, and that was Gon's name. Gon started to thrust harder and faster till the point you would think that someone is clapping within a room filled with loud moans. Killua and Gon were deadly close to their climax.

"G-..on I'm gonna...ha", Gon groan/grunted in response to Killua. Within seconds they came hard. Killua came all over himself and Gon, and Gon came inside Killua. They panted heavily as they came back down from their high.

"Ugh...haa", Killua let out a small disgruntled noise as he saw that he came all over himself and Gon. Gon had already pulled out, "Killua Sorry."

Killua looked at Gon really confused when he saw tears welling up at the corners of his eyes.

"Wha...why are you crying...!?"

"I...I...I c-came inside Killua...NOW HE'S GOING TO GET PREGNANT", Gon started to cry, startling Killua. Gon and Killua both set on their knees on the bed.

"Ah...n-no I won't", Killua protested, feeling embarrassed. Gon continued to sob, not believing Killua at all.

"Oi...Gon! S-stop crying. Males can't get pregnant", Killua wiped the tears off Gon's face with his thumb.

Gon sobbing started to crease, "they...c-can't?"

Killua shook his head while laughing softly, "they can't."

Gon stopped crying, smiled, and hugged Killua. Killua was caught off guard and was once again in a suggestive position.

Gon squeezed his cheek against Killua, "you know I wouldn't mind if Killua gave birth to my child."

Killua instantly blushed 10 shades of red, "wha-... then why did you have that whole hysterical fit!?"

Gon released Killua and smiled down at him, "Because, Killua wouldn't be able to go places with me or train, and I want Killua to be by my side at all times. Twenty-four seven."

Killua turned his head in embarrassment, "you say the most embarrassing things. Baka."

Killua got up, followed by Gon, and headed to the bath to wash up.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter** :

A week after Killua and Gon had sex and became lovers, Killua started to act slightly different.

Killua didn't feel like eating much anymore, he didn't like getting out of bed to train, he felt nauseating feelings from time to time, and etc. Gon was too oblivious to notice, so he didn't think much of Killua's behavior, at first. However, today was different. Gon took note of all of Killua's actions and almost had a full blown heart attack with tears of joy.

Gon had looked up on the computer what Killua's behavior been like and saw that it all had to do with pregnancy (and some illnesses). Gon didn't tell Killua he knew about the baby, instead he kept it to himself. However, that was gonna all change.

* * *

Gon woke up Killua the next day, with a big grin on his face.

"Let's go back to whale island for a bit, Killua", Gon suggested, straddling his lover.

Killua used his elbows to prop himself up, "Why do you want to go to whale island all of a sudden", Killua asked.

Gon thought for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it just because I haven't seen Mito-san in awhile", he answered, telling half of the actual truth.

Killua nodded his head and got a surprise kiss from Gon. Killua blushed and Gon got off him. They both headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

The trip to whale island was long but it wasn't any different from the other times, which confused Gon.

' _Shouldn't Killua be seasick or something, since he's pregnant_ ', Gon asked himself, staring at Killua.

Killua notice Gon's constant staring, "What", Killua asked Gon.

Gon was snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh! Ah, sorry", Gon said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Killua shrugged it off and keep looking at the view ahead. Gon did the same, while sneakily grabbing Killua's hand. Killua tensed up a little at the action and blushed a bit.

* * *

They arrived at Whale island, but it took them longer than usually to get to Mito-san's house. The reason for that is because Gon insisted that they take their time. Killua just shrugged it off as Gon being weird, and didn't think much about it.

It was dark when they made it to Mito-san's house. They both got scolded for arriving so late and were told to go get washed up. Killua and Gon quickly got into the bathroom and took off their clothes.

As Killua was rising the shampoo from his hair, Gon had came up from behind him. Gon pressed both his hands against Killua's stomach, making Killua blush a deep red. Killua elbowed Gon in the chest, out of reflex. Gon pouted at Killua, rubbing his injured chest

"Wha-What the hell was that about", Killua asked loudly. Gon shook his head and got into the big tub, "Nothing Killua."

Killua looked at Gon in a suspicious way, "Nothing my ass", Killua mumbled to himself.

* * *

Mito-san promised them a big breakfast in the morning, when they woke up. So, for now they should eat a snack and go to bed. Gon and Killua slept in the same bed, facing each other.

Killua and Gon couldn't sleep. They were tired, but just couldn't fall asleep. So, they stayed up to do something else. They both had their legs entwined with the others. Gon had a hand on Killua's hip as he grinded their exposed private parts together. Killua was the one who was stroking the both of them, letting out small moans here and there.

Gon kissed Killua repeatedly, as they both felt themselves nearing their climax. When Killua was about to let out a moan of ecstasy, Gon kissed him passionately to keep his voice down.

They both panted as they came down from their high. Surprisingly, Killua was the first one to fall asleep, with his head buried in Gon's chest.

Gon stroked Killua's head softly and kissed it, "I'm gonna announce something big tomorrow", he said softly, before falling asleep.

* * *

Killua woke up to the lack of warmth on his left side. He set up to see the room door slightly cracked open. Killua got up and walked out the room into the bathroom. He washed his face, stretched, and exited the room to go downstairs.

The dinning area was filled with the delicious smell of different flavored pancakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs. Killua sniffed the air and his mouth instantly began to water.

Gon was setting up the table for Mito-san, while she finished cooking the food.

"Good morning, Killua", Gon said, smiling.

Killua looked at Gon, "Good morning", he said back.

Mito-san came out of the kitchen with plates stacked with food on them.

"Gon, could you go get the rest of the food and bring it out here", Mito-san asked, setting the plates down on the table.

"Uh-huh", Gon answered, walking into the kitchen. He came back seconds later with the rest of the food.

Everyone set down and did a small prayer, except for Killua.

"Ok, dig in", Mito-san said. Immediately, Gon and Killua went fishing for food. They grabbed as many pancakes as their forks could pick up. They went for seconds till the dishes were clean.

'That's the most I've seen Killua eat since last week', Gon thought to himself.

Gon and Killua had food all over their mouths. When Mito-san scolded them for it, they just looked at each other and laughed. Mito-san sighed and smiled at the two. She was getting ready to collect the empty dishes, but was stopped by Gon standing up abruptly.

Gon took a deep breath, "Mito-san. Grandma", he called, "I'm having a baby!"

Everyone was silent, and in shock as they took awhile to register what Gon had just announced. Killua had a huge blush on his face as he looked wide eyed at Gon. Mito-san and the grandmother were frozen in place with their mouth hanging open.

Gon looked around at everyone. "W-What do you mean your having a baby, Gon", Mito-san asked, gaining some of her composure back.

Gon looked at Mito-san, "Killua is having my baby. I got him pregnant", Gon answered.

"Huh", Killua yelled, standing up, "That's not possible. I told you that!"

"It is. You been showing signs of pregnancy", Gon said back, pointing at Killua.

"I have not", Killua yelled back, "You're just stupid!"

Gon and Killua walked up to each other, glaring at one another. Mito-san came and stepped in between them, pushing them apart.

"What do you mean you got Killua pregnant", Mito-san asked Gon.

Gon smiled at Mito-san, "Killua is my boyfriend, we're lovers", he answered her.

Killua blushed and face-palmed, "You idiot", he muttered. Mito-san didn't say anything at first, as she took in the information.

"You two go up to the room, I'll talk with you after I've cleaned the kitchen and table", Mito-san demanded, looking at Gon.

Gon nodded his head and grabbed Killua's wrist and dragged him upstairs to his room.

Killua closed the door behind them and Gon let go of Killua's wrist. Killua punched Gon in the head.

"Ow...What was that for", Gon asked, rubbing his head. Killua set on the bed, "For saying something stupid. I wasn't showing symptoms of being pregnant, I was showing symptoms of sickness", Killua told Gon.

Gon walked over to Killua and stood in front of him, "Sickness? But, Killua can't get sick", he said, obviously confused.

"I never said I couldn't get sick, it just doesn't happen often. Baka", Killua said, dragging out the word 'Baka'.

Gon rubbed the back of his head, "Eheheheh...Sorry Killua."

Killua sighed and smiled up at Gon, "Yea, I don't think sorry is gonna be enough to fix what you just did."

Gon looked at the door then back at Killua, he attacked Killua with a hug, "But Killua", Gon whined.

"Gon! What ar-..", Killua was cut off by Gon kissing him. There was a knock on their door that startled Killua. He pushed Gon off him, just when Mito-san opened the door.

She looked at Killua and Gon and gave them a suspicious look, before speaking.

"Gon, can I have a word with you", She asked, walking out the room with Gon behind her. The door was once again closed, but this time Killua was the only one in the room. Killua laid back on the bed, with a slightly scarlet colored face.

He turned to lie on his side, "Gon", he closed his eyes and smiled, "You idiot."

* * *

Gon entered the room 30 minutes later, smiling like an idiot. He saw that Killua had fallen asleep and laid beside him.

Killua's eyes opened slowly when weight was suddenly added onto the bed. He saw Gon staring at him with a big grin framing his face.

"What", Killua asked, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Mito-san said she was happy for us", Gon said, and Killua blushed, "And she explained to me on how babies were made and where they came from", Gon added, frowning a bit.

Killua felt bad for Gon as he remembered the time he had the talk with his dad, Illumi, and his mother. He shuddered slightly in disgust. Gon softly placed a hand on Killua's cheek, making said boy look at him. Gon leaned in and gave Killua a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Killua, let's do it", Gon said, sitting up.

Killua set up as well and blushed a deep red, "We can't. Your aunt and grandmother will hear us", Killua said, protesting against the idea.

Gon smile widen, "Don't worry about them, they went out."

Killua didn't have time to protest again, because Gon had attacked him. Gon kissed Killua's neck, leaving marks along his collarbone. Killua let out a moan as he clenched Gon's shirt lightly.

"Gon, we-...Ahhhh", Gon stroked Killua's covered erection, making him moan loudly.

Gon kissed Killua as he unbutton his boyfriends pants. He stroked Killua through his underwear, making them wet with pre-cum. Killua mind couldn't comprehend anything but a name and the pleasure he was getting.

Gon lifted up Killua's shirt, "Gon..ha..stop ri..ght quick", Killua plead.

Gon stopped and looked at Killua. Killua set up, "It's embarrassing...to be the only one...receiving this kind of..um..treatment", Killua said with a flushed face.

Gon thought for a moment, then smiled, "Then how about we give each other pleasure at the same time", Gon suggested.

Killua looked confused and embarrassed, "H-How do we do that!?"

Gon pulled Killua into his lap and laid on his back. Now Killua was straddling him.

"Killua, turn around so that your head is facing my feet and your back is facing my head", Gon said. Killua nodded his head and did as he was told, but regretted the decision soon after.

Gon pulled down Killua's underwear, revealing a pre-cum drenched hard-on mess. He stroked Killua, creating squishy noises from it.

Killua held back his moans as he unzipped Gon's pants and pulled out his hard member through the hole in his briefs. Killua bent down and licked the tip of Gon's erection.

Killua heard Gon take in a sharp intake of breath. Killua then swirled his tongue around Gon's tip, before licking the base of his dick. Gon let out a breathy moan.

"More...Killua", Gon said, thrusting his hips up a little. Killua stroked Gon's dick a few times before taking it into his mouth. Gon stroked Killua faster with one hand, and used the other to finger him.

Killua moaned as he sucked Gon off. Gon thrust his hips upward constantly as he sucked off Killua. The small room was filled with muffled moans of pleasure, as they were both nearing their climax. They both soon came, without warning, into each other's mouth. Killua gagged a little, but swallowed what was in his mouth. Gon continued to suck on Killua's member, making sure to get every drop.

Killua lifted himself up a little and got off Gon, once his boyfriend stopped what he was doing. Killua laid on his back, panting softly. Gon took the opportunity to take off Killua's underwear entirely, and his own pants and underwear. Once Gon was done, he position himself at Killua's entrance.

Gon slowly entered Killua, and they both let out breathy groans. Gon had a grip on the back of Killua's thighs, pushing them toward him. Once Gon was all the way in, he started to slowly thrust in and out. Killua softly clenched the bed sheets.

Gon picked up the pace and Killua clenched the sheets tighter.

"Ha...Gon", Killua moaned. Gon leaned forward and kissed Killua. They kissed each other till they felt the need for oxygen. Gon slowed down his pace to change their position. Now, Gon was lying on his back and Killua was straddling him. Gon used Killua's hips as a way to thrust in and out.

Gon thrust out til only his head remained inside Killua, then slammed back in. Killua's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head. Killua moved his hips in time with Gon's thrust, subconsciously. Moans echoed throughout the room, as they both were getting dangerously close to their climax.

"..Killua...hng", Gon groaned as he pounded into his boyfriend.

Killua moaned out Gon's name as he came. Gon came as well, releasing his hot seed into Killua. Killua bent over and laid on Gon's chest, catching his breath.

Gon moved his hands to Killua's thighs, as he too was catching his breath. Killua lifted his head and was immediately kissed. Gon grabbed Killua's butt and slowly slid out of him.

"I love you, Killua", Gon said, making Killua blush a deep red.

"I love you too, Gon", Killua said softly. Gon was still able to hear Killua and smiled widely. They both got under the sheets and fell asleep facing each other.

* * *

When Mito-san made it back home, she immediately put away the groceries. Mito-san walked up the stairs. She stopped at Gon's bedroom door and peeked inside. She purposely ignored the disregarded pants and underwear, and smiled at the two love birds before heading to bed.


End file.
